


Polaroid

by forsakenlemon



Category: Angel Blue (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenlemon/pseuds/forsakenlemon
Summary: Rosa needs tutoring but she and Gab take a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Rosa/Gabrielle





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help my gay heart.
> 
> This is the first officially completed fanfiction for the comic Angel Blue by the extremely talented laurencel_art! (https://linktr.ee/laurencel_art)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Gabrielle opened the door and Rosa immediately stormed through the living room to the stairs leading to the upper floor. "I just don't get it, okay?"

Gabrielle sighed and closed the door behind her, before following her friend. Arriving in her room she carefully placed her bag on a small table, while Rosa felt home enough already to throw her own carelessly on the floor somewhere.

"I can speak the language well enough, why do I have to know what every grammatical rule is called and how to use it correctly?!" "Mainly for the tests, but it won't hurt you to know your French, Rosa." Said girl threw herself on the floor next to her forgotten bag. "But tutoring is for little kids and loooseeers…"

The blonde girl took out her French book and notes and settled down next to her over-dramatic friend.

"You're neither a little kid, nor a loser. You're just extremely lazy. You could do your homework and studying on your own and get good grades, but you are too much of a sloth", Gabrielle explained and smiled to herself.

It didn't take long for her friend to give her a light hit on the arm.

"Gab! Don't be so meaaaan."

"I'm not, it's the truth, Rosie!"

Gabriella opened the text book and turned a few pages before pointing at a passage. Rosa glanced at it, quickly recognizing it from one of the latest tests. She moaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Gab, if I didn't know it in the test, I won't know it now."

"Come on, it's not that hard!" Suddenly, Gabrielle halted.

"Wait a second, I think I have a grammar book with some mnemonics in it!" She turned around and started rummaging through a small closet.

Rosa just sighed, questioning again why all of this was necessary. She was pretty good at French. Okay, maybe not _pretty_ good. Just good. Well, maybe not really good. Maybe more like… okay. Her French was okay. 

"Argh, jeeeez, alright…", Rosa exclaimed to herself loudly and started helping Gabrielle search. Which meant she pulled out anything she could grab and put it down somewhere behind herself.

Ignoring her blonde friend's protests she continued until she found something interesting. It was a picture taken with a polaroid camera.

Seeing the scene in the picture, she instantly remembered where it was taken.

"That was… one or two years ago, right? We were walking back from school, and Emilie wanted to test that new polaroid camera she got on her birthday."

Gabrielle stopped and looked at Rosa over her shoulder. She could see her younger self on the picture, her hair still long, and tied together only a few centimeters before it ended. Her face was flushed and she tried to grab the camera lense. "Oh, yes, you're right." "You didn't want me to take the picture and nearly crashed the camera!", her friend laughed.

"You didn't even ask me, Rosa! You can't just take pictures of people without their permission! What were you thinking?"

Rosa's laugh died as she instantly sobered up, speaking before she could even think of her words. "I thought that you looked so beautiful that day, I just had to capture it…"

It took a moment for Gabrielle to process what Rosa was saying. When it finally registered, she blushed. Had Rosa really just said that? 

"Wh-what??", the blonde stuttered out in an attempt to form a question. Rosa smiled absentmindedly and turned the picture a little in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Your outfit looked pretty and your hair was glowing in the sun. It was beautiful."

Gabrielle was speechless, and for a few seconds everything was quiet. She had never seen her friend talking so sincere. It was stunning, exciting, and just a little bit scary to see her upbeat and carefree friend like this. But overall, she felt happiness.

"Wait a sec", Rosa suddenly said. "Why have you kept it all this time if you didn't want it to be taken in the first place?"

"Well…" Gabrielle's blush deepened a bit and the girl tried to turn away.

"It reminds of this great day. And because you took it." She whispered the last part, but for Rosa it was as loud as a scream. She couldn't help but smile bright and big.

Trying to help Gabrielle ease her blush Rosa began searching for the grammar book again. When her friend didn't join her after half a minute, she became worried and turned around, ready to apologize. Gabrielle was tugging at her hair self-consciously. "Gab…?"

"Was it wrong?"

"What?"

"To cut my hair. Did I look better with long hair?"

Now Rosa understood. She slid over to her friend and put an arm around her. "Gab, no. The short hair suits you very much! You look pretty either way to me", Rosa assured her and ended with soft kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually no idea if they ever studied again.


End file.
